crazy stories
by Roxstar12
Summary: short crazy stories about the things naruto characters would never do or say
1. the mission

I am probably just going to continue my stories anyway since they are deleted I will not write them over because I don't even have my stories saved so please help me out and if you write stories be careful because could erase your stories too

Another short and crazy story and thank you for all the people that reviewed

Sasuke, naruto, and sakura walked towards their meeting spot to wait for kakashi

Poof

"hey its kakashi yeah we are all saved" cheered naruto

"whatever" said kakashi

"so what is our mission" said sakura

No answer

"I said whats our mission" said sakura

No answer

"KAKASHI SENSEI, I SAID WHAT IS OUR MISSION" yelled sakura

"oh sorry" said kakashi "this book is just tooo good"

"kakashi you are a real pervert" said sakura

"yeah but…I am a bigger pervert" said naruto

"dope" said sasuke

"kakashi you should tell us our mission because it is getting late and…oooohhh a BUNNY" said sasuke running towards the bunny

"umm sasuke" said sakura

"NO get away my bunny" hissed sasuke

"sasukes right I am a dope starts to dance around" said naruto

"well our mission is…" said kakashi but got cut off by naruto

"I am a dope, I am a dope" sang naruto

"like I was saying" said kakashi

"hey kakashi" said naruto

"what" said kakashi

"do you want to listen to the song I made" said naruto

"no naruto I don't have time to listen to you sing" said kakashi

"but but" said naruto starting to cry

"ok ok sing" said kakashi

"I am a dope I am a dope I am a d-o-p-e, dope" sang naruto

"stop singing naruto" said sakura "you sound like a dying chipmunk getting run over by a truck on fire while getting stabbed with 8 knives" said sakura

"actually 10 to be exact" said kakashi

Then the animal rescue people come out of nowhere and says "where is the dying chipmunk getting run over by a truck on fire while getting stabbed with 8 knives"

"actually 10 knives" said kakashi

"it sounds like it is 8 knives but it is actually 10 knives hey thanks for the information" said the A.R.P. (animal rescue people)

"so where is the chipmunk that needs our help because we have dedicated our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil" said A.R.P.

"isn't that what the powerpuff girls do" said sasuke

"oh yeah sorry" said the A.R.P. "oh did you see the episode last night"

"yeah it was so awesome huh" said sasuke

"yeah and remember the part when.." said sasuke but got cut off by sakura

"sasuke shut up and let the A.R.P. or whatever they are called talk we have no time for fun and games" said sakura

"ok as we were saying" said the A.R.P

"we have dedicated our lives to help any animal in need no matter what situation it is in no matter what place or kind of sickness it has…….(5 hours later) no matter what.." said A.R.P.

"ok ok we get the point" yelled sakura

"so where is the dying chipmunk getting run over by a truck on fire while getting stabbed with 8 I mean 10 knives" said A.R.P.

"there is no dying chipmunk" said kakashi "it is only naruto…..singing"

"well I have one word of advice for you" said A.R.P.

"what is it" said naruto

"get singing lessons" said A.R.P.

Then they left but before they left they tried to save the bunny sasuke was chasing but they got bit in the arm by sasuke

"you know what screw the mission I am going home" said kakashi

"but kakashi sensei" said sasuke

"its already 10:00 p.m. and I am not going to lead your mission at 10:00, so deal with it" said kakashi then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"ok lets go home now there is no use in staying here" said sakura

"ok" said sasuke

"sure" said naruto

"hey sasuke I caught the bunny you wanted earlier" said naruto giving sasuke the bunny

"naruto whats your problem I hate bunnies" said sasuke

"wait but you were…I mean you just…but you wanted" said naruto "never mind sasuke"

"you guys are pathetic" said sakura

Then after that they all walked home and went to sleep and that end another crazy short chapter/story

Peace out


	2. temari's crazy day

Summary: short crazy stories about the things naruto characters would never do or say

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but if I did that would be so awesome

Kiba was walking down the street when suddenly he heard a stampede coming his way.

It was rock lee's fan girls and they were chasing lee

"OMG its rock lee" screamed kiba at the top of his lungs then he fainted

Then the doctors had to send him to the hospital since he gave himself a concussion.

"This is the tenth time this week" said a doctor

"Rock lee is just too irresistible" said the nurse

Meanwhile temari was walking with kankuro when they heard music playing in the background

"I love you" said Barney

"You love me" said Gaara

"We're a happy family" said Gaara and Barney at the same time

(twitch) "just back away slowly kankuro and maybe they won't see us" said temari horrified

As temari and kankuro were walking the other way they saw shino

"Eww gross it's a bug" said shino "die you stupid bug (smashes the bug with his foot) I better not see another bug or I'll be forced to kill the next person I see"

"Umm I think we better walk another way" said kankuro

"Good idea" said temari

"Hey look another bug" said shino

"RUN" said temari

"Finally we are away from that freak" said temari

"Oh look there's naruto the future hokage" said temari "naruto is my idol because he believes in his dreams and he wants to become the hokage"

"What's wrong with you temari being hokage is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" said naruto

"Wait naruto you are always giving a speech about being the hokage someday" said kankuro

"Stop playing with your puppet and clean your ears" said naruto walking away

"Man this day has been really weird" said temari

"Hey look there's sasuke" said kankuro

"Are you sure that's sasuke" said temari "look at him he is wearing hot pink"

"God temari, you so do not know about fashion didn't you know that hot pink is the new black" said sasuke appearing right behind them

Then when sasuke was walking away there was a piece of paper that read I am a loser for wearing hot pink please kick me

"Ok" said ino coming out of nowhere and beating the crap out of him

"This has been the weirdest day of my life" said temari

Then she heard out of nowhere temari wake up temari wake up

Temari woke up from her dream and said "that was the weirdest dream I have ever had"

But when she looked out the window she saw kiba walking and a stampede of lee's fan girls off in the distance

That is where I will end this weird and short story/chapter

Peace out

roxstar12


	3. the concert

Thank you to all the people that reviewed but I still want more people to review so please be kind and review

Sakura was laying in her bed when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door

She opened the door to find sasuke

"hey do you want to go to a concert with me" said sasuke

"AAAAAAHHHHH SASUKE IS ASKING ME TO A CONCERT" said sakura

"you know I am standing right here

"oh sorry"

"AAAAAAHHHHH SASUKE IS ASKING ME TO A CONCERT thought sakura

Sakura ran to her room to get changed she came out of the room wearing the ugliest shirt you could ever wear and a highlighter color skirt that didn't even match her shirt and it was really ugly did I mention it was really really really really really…5 hours later… really ugly

"uhh sakura I don't know how to say this but……you have the best taste in clothes I love you" said sasuke

"so what concert are we going to" said sakura

"it's a surprise" said sasuke

They walked for 45 minutes

Then they saw a sign that said concert this way

Sasuke told sakura to close her eyes so she did

Then they heard music

"how did you know That I loved dora the explorer" said sakura

"huh" said sasuke "this isn't the concert that we are going to our concert is over there" said sasuke

"but I want to stay here and listen to dora the explorer that is my favorite show you know" said sakura

"ok I would do anything for the girl I love" said sasuke

"what the hell is your problem" said sakura

"don't you get it I hate you, I wore the ugliest thing in my closet, Instead of going to the concert that you were planning on taking me to I got you to stay here and listen to dora the explorer" said sakura

"oh I know your just saying that because you don't want to admit that you love me" said sasuke

"you're an idiot" said sakura "why can't you be more like naruto"

Then sakura kicked sasuke in the leg for being such a loser

When sakura reached her house ino called her so she called back

Ring ring ring

"hello"

"hey ino its sakura"

"oh hi"

"so umm why did you call me earlier"

"what are you talking about sakura"

"you called me earlier"

"you are freakin crazy I think you should see a doctor" said ino then hanged up

"what's her problem" said ino

Sakura just put down the phone and went to bed

She woke up sweating because she had a nightmare

You know one of those nightmares where you go to school in only underwear or you do something really really stupid that you won't forget or one of those dreams where you do something really embarrassing well you get the point

"man what a weird dream" said sakura

Then someone knocked on the door

it was sasuke

"not you again" said sakura

Then she slammed the door in his face and went back to sleep

That ends my story/chapter because I don't want to write anymore I am tired

Please review and I know this chapter sucked real bad I am so sorry please give me ideas on my next chapter in your reviews

Ja ne And arigato


	4. a weird day

Sorry for the long wait I'm sorry I suck I know

Naruto was in his office he was now the hokage well that's what most people thought

Naruto was waiting silently watching the powerpuff girls since sasuke suggested it then he heard a knock on his door

"man and it was getting to the good part" said naruto "come in…I guess"

it was sakura

"hey naruto no time no see" said sakura

"you worthless human I will destroy you" said naruto

"umm okay naruto whatever you say" said sakura

"bow down to me before i…before i…beat u up with my ramen!" said naruto

"you freak and to think I came to visit you well forget it!" said sakura and then went out of the office

"yeah that's right walk away WALK AWAY!" said naruto "peace at last"

knock knock knock

"man who is it this time" said naruto "come in"

it was temari

"hokage u need to really control lee's fangirls because they are going mad" said temari "wait your not the hokage your just naruto…wheres the hokage"

"what r u talking about I am the hokage" said naruto

"like a worthless ramen loving freak can become the hokage ha you make me laugh" said temari

"ok who told you that I wasn't the hokage" said naruto

"you the hokage" said temari

"yeah you are right and I can't believe people fell for it" said naruto "people these days are idiots

"so wheres the hokage" asked temari

"oh he went to disneyland" said naruto "he said he had to…he said he had to meet mickey mouse and told me to take over" said naruto

"well there was no point in coming here then" said temari then she left and naruto watched powerpuff girls again

shikamaru was walking around when he saw lee who was hiding in some bushes and then saw sasuke running through a meadow of flowers

"hey sasuke there is a new beauty salon do you want to go" said shikamaru

"oh I'm so sorry shikamaru but I have a pedicure appointment at noon and I just can't afford to miss it…what color do u think I should get" said sasuke "I was thinking maybe a baby blue"

"I say a hot pink" said shikamaru

"omg thank you so much" said sasuke "no wonder they call you a genius"

sakura and ino were walking by and they saw shikamaru and sasuke walking to the pedicure place

"I heard lee was around here" said ino

"we have to find him" said sakura

"he is so irresistible!" said ino

"is that him behind that bush!" said sakura

"OMG ITS LEE" screamed ino

"oh no I'm am being chased by the two ugliest women in konoha" said lee "it burns the living flesh!"

(now back to temari)

gaara bumped into temari on her way home

"gaara what are you doing" said temari who saw gaara playing with Barbie dolls

"just playing with my dolls" said gaara

"NOOOO" said temari " what happened to your Malibu Barbie" screamed temari who was looking at the Malibu Barbie who was messed up her hair was cut really bad and her clothes were in shreds

"well you see she was cheating on ken so ken beat the crap out of her" said gaara

"umm…how should I put this….ken did the right thing" said temari with a tear in her eye

that ends this story

sorry if it sucked really bad I didn't have any ideas so I was writing it as I go

thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it even though I don't have many reviews I would like to have more but don't worry I won't keep you waiting for more reviews and then write the next chapter so I will try to write soon

peace out!


End file.
